Firestorm the Ice-Skywing
Firestorm belongs to SunsettheRainwing, and so are the rest of the characters mentioned. Appearance Firestorm has pale blue scales witch dark red swirling over his body. He has the long neck and big wings of a Skywing, and the horns, serrated claws, and whip-like tail of an Icewing. One of his eyes is dark black, and his other eyes is a golden-yellow. Powers His pure black Icewing eye can see in bright lights, while the other eye is normal. His serrated claws have the same strength as a normal Icewing. He also has a burn mark on his shoulder, from his younger sister, Sunstrike. His big wings help him fly faster than normal Icewings, but since he doesn't have the lungs of a Skywing, he'll sometimes have to stop for a breath. He can breath a flame of super hot fire with freezing death breath mixed in. He cannot use them separately. Unfortunately, since he doesn't have Skywing lungs, after using his breath, he'll probably break into a fit of coughing and wheezing. The spikes on the end of his tail are animus enchanted to be fireproof and sharper than steel, although that's the only thing about him that's enchanted like that. Personality Firestorm is very complicated. He tends to be a polite and loyal, but he has a confidence issue. He hates himself for all the wrong things he's done, so he tries to fix them by doing other "good" things. He'll let a pig (his favorite food) go free, in hopes that it was good. He also is very judgmental. He judges dragons based on their first impression, and always holds grudges. The biggest grudge he holds is the one on animus dragons, after one enchanted his younger sister, Sunstrike, to go crazy and attack her family. (Sunstrike had firescales) Firestorm is also very stubborn. He won't let anyone help him, even when he's about to die, he'll say "I got this!" which is a lot, because he's so reckless. Backstory Firestorm's parents met when his father, Frigid, was captured by the Skywings and put into the arena. His mother, Ray, already had a dragonet, Solar, but her father, a Skywing named Nimbus, had gone to war. Ray decided to help Frigid, and the next thing she knew, she had a dark red and pale blue egg in her talons. Frigid ran away to the Ice kingdom when guards went looking for him, leaving Ray to take care of him. After about a year Nimbus came home to find Firestorm and he knew what had happened. But, Nimbus was a very forgiving Skywing, and they had another egg. That egg hatched with twins! Sunstrike, a firescales dragonet, and Ash, a dragonet with too little fire. The Skywing family decided to keep the two a secret. Most Skywings were forced to kill dragonets like that, but Solar and Firestorm were able to convince their parents otherwise. Two years later, Firestorm met a strange Nightwing. The Nightwing asked Firestorm if he knew a place to hide. Firestorm, kindly and stupidly, said the Nightwing could stay with them. When he lead the Nightwing home, Ray was enraged. She shouted at Firestorm that he wasn't allowed to talk to strange dragons, and that the Nightwing had to leave immediately. The Nightwing tried to argue politely, but Ray saw no reason. Finally the Nightwing turned to Sunstrike and said, "Enchant this dragonet to go crazy and attack her family" Immediately, Sunstrike snarled and pounced at Ash, killing the already weakened dragonet quickly. Solar rushed in to see what had happened, and saw Sunstrike leap at Firestorm. Solar was able to jump in the way, only leaving a small burn on Firestorm's shoulder. Solar managed to escape the tiny dragonet's fiery scales, leaving burn marks all across the front part of her body. The strange Nightwing regret his choice, so he grabbed the closest thing, Firestorm's tail, and enchanted it to be fireproof and the spikes be sharper than steel. The Nightwing then stabbed Sunstrike directly in the heart with Firestorm's tail, scarring him for LIFE. After the incident, Nimbus and Ray kicked out Firestorm and Solar, leaving them to fend for themselves. One day, while Firestorm was getting food for the two, he was caught in a trap and brought to the Twin Dragons Arena, an arena where hybrids were forced to fight each other. Relationships Ray Ray is Firestorm's mother. Ray is a caring and sweet Skywing, but she often makes reckless and rash decisions. Such as helping Frigid, having Firestorm, and forcing her two surviving dragonets to leave the home. Firestorm holds his grudge on his mother, still angry that she forced him to leave when he was only three. Nimbus Nimbus hated Firestorm from the start. Firestorm had always hoped Nimbus would find a way to like him, but whenever Nimbus looked at Firestorm, he was reminded of Frigid, the Icewing that deserted Ray. So, forever, Firestorm and Nimbus hated each other. Frigid Frigid had always only looked out for his own scales. And, even though Firestorm is angry at Ray for kicking him out, Firestorm hates Frigid for not trying to stay with Ray. Once he left the Sky Kingdom, he never looked back and never tried to see Ray again. Firestorm always saw him as a selfish dragon, and hoped he wasn't the same. Shadowbright It took two years, but Firestorm found the animus who killed Sunstrike and Ash. Only one problem; he's his crush's dad! Firestorm wanted to kill the Nightwing, but Sunmoth was able to convince him not to, although Firestorm still holds a grudge against this dragon. Sunmoth Sunmoth is Firestorm's crush. It is unknown if she likes him back, but they are good friends, even if their friendship started with Firestorm trying to kill her. Firestorm always has Sunmoth's back and is a loyal friend. Russet Russet is the only dragon Firestorm's confides in, other than Sunmoth. Russet and Firestorm both share the feature of being half Skywing, so that started their friendship. Russet is a funny and lovable Mud-Skywing, and Firestorm often notes that Russet is much nicer than he is. Although Russet isn't the brightest, Firestorm finds a good friend in this quirky dragon. Shore Shore and Firestorm don't know each other well, but they do trust each other, at least Firestorm trusts her. Shore doesn't trust many dragons. Azure Azure is a Seawing that captured Firestorm and Russet, forcing them to fight against Shore and Sunmoth at the Twin Dragons Arena. Firestorm would very much like to kill this dragon, but he doesn't know if Sunmoth would like it very much... Solar Solar is tough, sassy, and sarcastic. But, her love for her family always shows through her act. Solar is the one who taught Firestorm how to fight, and she was there when Ray wasn't. Firestorm loved her (in a brotherly way) in a way he never loved his mother or father. Sunstrike Suntrike was an innocent dragonet, who was kind and helpful. Firestorm wanted to be her mentor, the way Solar was his, but she was killed before she was three. Firestorm is very angry and wants her to come back with all his heart. Even though she sometimes gave him minor burns when her tail got to close to him, he cared about her. Sunstrike's personality was like Sunmoth's, which is probably why he likes Sunmoth. Ash Ash was a sickly young dragonet that Firestorm thought of as a good friend. Firestorm never knew if Ash would die someday, so he was always worrying about the little dragonet. Ray would tell Firestorm that "If Ash dies, Ash dies. No biggie" and Nimbus didn't like Ash spending time with Firestorm, but Firestorm helped Ash get past his illness. Trivia * His name was originally Blizzard, then Blue, then finally Firestorm * Firestorm MAY be based off Winter a little...heh heh * He was originally going to have firescales, but only on the parts of his body that were dark red Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)